Solar power is a clean renewable energy resource, and is becoming increasingly important for the future of this planet. Energy from the Sun is converted to electrical energy via the photoelectric effect using many photovoltaic cells in a photovoltaic (PV) panel. Power from a PV panel is direct current (DC), while modern utility grids require alternating current (AC) power. The DC power from the PV panel must be converted to AC power, of a suitable quality, and injected into the grid. A solar inverter accomplishes this task.
While solar panels often provide a cost effective and sustainable source of electricity, solar panels need frequent cleaning, up to four times a year, depending on their location and environment. Dirt and dust build-up on the panels prevents sunlight from reaching the silicon, reducing electrical output by up to twenty five percent.
For one prior installation, after a six-month period with no cleaning, a 25 percent increase in electrical output was achieved after washing for one group of solar panels, as compared to a similar neighboring group of panels without cleaning.
While thorough cleaning can increase the output of many solar panel installations, many prior methods and systems do not yield adequate results, or require costly and/or labor intensive operations. High-pressure wash systems often prove to be very ineffective and leave much of the panel dirty, as well as requiring lots of water. Low-pressure water systems, with soft bristle brushes, require thorough manual scrubbing. While a low-pressure system may be very effective, they are typically labor intensive.